


Summer Vacation

by JubilentJ



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, M/M, Unsure pairings, dimension hopping, not fully thought out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubilentJ/pseuds/JubilentJ
Summary: Rick takes the family to good old Gravity Falls for summertime camping and fun broh but honestly so he can have a good time with the gnomes and get special crystals he can only get there. On the other side, we have Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and Ford coming back for summer number two! Again to be filled with fun and mystery. What happens when these two families meet?





	1. A Pine belongs in the forest

Mabel stared intently at the clock as the little hand took a painstakingly long time going from one second to the next. 

Her eyes got bigger and rounder with each second that passed. 

Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick... 

Just as the minute hand reached the new hour, the school bell rang out loud. Mabel immediately jumped out of her school chair. 

“It’s SUMMER VACATION!” All the other children jumped up with her and celebrated as well. 

The other of the Pines twins could hear the celebration from his classroom down the hall. He had just finished with his science final and passed it to his teacher as he left to meet up with his twin. 

They met up in the hallway with Mabel jumping up and down super excited and chatting nonstop. 

“Do you think mom and dad will let us go back to Gravity Falls this summer?” 

“I hope so, I want to see great uncle Ford again.” 

“We need to buy a bus pass for Waddles and dress him up as a person since Grunkle Stan isn’t here to help him get on board.” They rushed through the school doors and headed home. 

Out at sea was another set of twins who sat opposite of each other. They were covered in sweat and had cold drinks in hand. 

“Ugh, what day is it?” Stanley asked Stanford. 

“Well according to the science you don’t care about, it should be early-ish June.” Ford looked ready to pass out but held on. 

Stan looked on at the ocean that was starting to calm down and give them a break. Far off in the distance he could see trees. Pine trees to be more specific. The fond look he gave them didn’t get past his brother. Ford also stared at them fondly. Without any words they shared a look. 

Stan gave a curt nod to Ford and Ford closed his eyes and tossed his head back. A moment later when he opened his eyes he caught the sight of a short lived shooting star. 

“Let’s go home for the summer.” 

The old mystery shack looked mostly the same from the front but Soos had managed to make enough money to expand it. He wanted to be able to give the same rooms back to the Pines family but he needed space for the extensive inventory he now carried, so in return he built another shack right next to the mystery shack so he could house them for the summer. He had made the second shack with the same triangle shaped theme. 

Some of the Gravity Falls townspeople didn’t think they were coming back but Soos believed they were from the bottom of his heart.

He went to the bus stop every day for the past week just waiting for them to come back. Occasionally he was accompanied by Wendy, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica or by some other of the residents who also believed they were coming back. 

He knew they would be back soon. 

Dipper and Mabel didn’t even need to beg their parents to go back to Gravity Falls. 

“This is going to be so awesome! I’m SO excited!” Mabel jumped up and down on her bed that creaked noisily. 

“You should focus that energy on packing.” Dipper said just barely containing his own excitement.

The former jumped off her bed and began messily throwing sweaters into her suitcase. Taking her shooting star sweater from it’s hanger; she held it out to take a good look at it. Grinning widely she tossed it into her suitcase as well. 

Dipper grabbed Wendy’s hat from his bed post and tossed it on his head and turned to Mabel. “Well?” He spread his arms wide. 

She wrinkled her nose and put a hand to her chin and looked him up and down. Then crossing her arms she leaned very close to his face. A small sweat droplet started down Dippers face.

“Yep, all set for more adventures!” Breaking out into a huge grin. Dipper sighed a sigh of relief. She didn’t tease him about Wendy. Summer was going to be good. 

A couple of days later they were up early and on the bus with Waddles heading for Gravity Falls, Oregon.

“It was nice of Mom and Dad to pay extra for a pet pass for Waddles.” Mabel rubbed her face against Waddles face. Dipper laughed and waved to their parents as the bus started moving. Mabel quickly joined in. Further down the road and they turned around to look forward. 

Many hours passed as they played games. Leafy green turned to pine needles. Dipper stared out the window as his sister took what would be her second nap. 

Along with excitement came a slight nag. As he learned at the end of last summer, danger wasn’t something that people should mindlessly joke about. They had almost died last time. Bill Cipher was gone though. Everything should be fine. No, everything is going to be fine. 

Right?

After heavy thought came a yawn and a nap for Dipper. 

Stan and Ford opened the door to the Mystery Shack gift shop and were met with Wendy popping some bubble gum behind the counter. 

“Hey, welcome back.” Wendy cooly responded to their entrance. 

Ford briskly ignored her and went for the snack machine. Entering the code he had memorized he quickly went down into the secret space inside. 

Wendy not even fazed just kept standing behind the counter. 

“How’s Soos doing?” Stan asked the redhead leaning against the counter.

“Well the place hasn’t been met with disaster like when you were in charge.” 

“A lot of what happened was not my fault.” Stan defended himself. “Where is Soos?”

“At the bus stop waiting for Dipper and Mabel.” 

“Are they coming back today?” Stan raised one eyebrow. They would have impeccable timing if that’s the case. Oh dammit, he was picking up words from his brother. Rolling his eyes he went to go to the bus stop. 

Soos had been joined by Wendy and Grunkle Stan. He had almost started crying upon seeing Stan but held back. He would show him how much he had grown over the months apart. 

“Looking good Soos,” Stan wrapped an arm around Soos’s shoulders and then punched his shoulder with his other hand. Soos then didn't waste any time turning the gesture into a hug which only lasted a moment before Stan was unwrapping himself with a “yeah yeah, missed you too bud.”

Mabel bounced up and down on the seat very fast with Waddles looking slightly sick from being held during the movement. Dipper was looking through a notebook he had begun during his time away. He was penning in some minor details that were coming back to him as they got closer to Gravity Falls. 

The trees that passed them by all looked pleasantly familiar. The familiar curve of the road. That one pot hole that the back left tire of the bus caught every time. Each little thing made the Pines grow more anxious for their friends and hopefully family that were awaiting them. Dipper quickly stuffed his journal into his backpack and put it on his back. Mabel started to squeeze Waddles just a tad bit tighter. They both sat on the edge of the buses seats. 

Around this next corner and they would see the bus sign. 

The Pines twins immediately stopped bouncing upon seeing no one at the bus stop. Not a single friend or family member to be seen. Mabel’s heart sank and a chill ran up Dipper’s spine. 

Upon exiting the bus they knew they were at the right stop. Nothing looked different from the last time they were there. 

“Well, I guess we never did call and let them know what day we were coming.” Dipper explained. 

“Right you are, my brother. Now onto the shack!” Mabel put Waddles on the ground and started on the path to the Mystery Shack. 

An uneasiness was still felt in the air though, as Dipper followed behind his sister he gripped his backpack a little tighter. Just as he was about to jog to catch up to Mabel-

“Boo!!!” 

“Ahhh!!”

Pieces fell together and standing before them was Wendy, Soos, and Grunkle Stan. 

Stan was the first to start laughing at the twins. Followed by the others short after. 

“Grunkle Stan!!”

Mabel and Dipper hurriedly ran over to Grunkle Stan and wrapped their arms around him in a big hug. The group hug was then joined by Soos. Wendy stood off to the side watching them. 

Dipper and Stan were the ones to break up the hug, while the other two groaned in disappointment. 

The red head of the group sneakily went over to Dipper, removed his hat and then gave him a noogie. Afterwards she put his original blue pine tree hat on his head, followed by putting her original hat back on her head. 

“Thanks for keeping it safe for me Dipper.” 

“No problem Wendy.” He beamed up at her since he hadn’t grown as much as he would have liked in the last year. 

On the walk back to the shack Dipper learned Ford was there and that he was already hard at work on ‘nerd stuff’ as Mabel liked to call it. 

He was trembling with excitement to start training with Ford. 

The Pines family had gotten together at the dining table with Soos and his grandmother. At some point the conversation had turned to the crazy adventures of Stanley and Stanford. Everyone stuffed their face and listened to the exaggerated tales.

“And there we were standing with our harpoons. The tentacles were easily 200 feet long!”

“Stanley, they were easily twice that.” Ford winked at Stan. The stories only got more exaggerated as the dinner went on. 

As the first day started to slow down the Pines family took to the makeshift balcony while Soos helped his grandmother into bed. 

“Did you guys ever find any treasure?” Dipper asked swinging his feet over the edge of the balcony. Mabel was beside him; with Stan and Ford in the lawn chairs.

“As if I’d tell you that, pipsqueak. I’m not telling you the good spots.” Stan took a long gulp of his Pitt soda. 

“You’ll just have to go out there and find it for yourself.” Ford encouraged.

At this point Mabel went on a rant about going on a ship with Dipper and finding Mermando and giving him the wedding present she got for him. Mabel’s words slowly faded out as Dipper got lost in his thoughts.

How would the training with Ford go? What new adventures and creatures awaited him? Would it be more dangerous than before? Was Bill actually gone forever? During his time away Dipper had begun to question if because Grunkle Stan had gotten his memories back it meant that Bill was somehow still alive. He longed to be alone with Ford so he could ask and make the eyes he felt watching go away. Maybe he was just being paranoid and needed some sleep. 

Awkwardly trying to listen into the conversation again, Dipper was completely lost. Somehow the conversation had turned to thorns. He wasn’t sure why or when. 

“I should really get back to working on my new project.” Ford lifted himself from his seat. “Dipper, are you going to join me tomorrow?” 

“Of course!” Dipper beamed. 

“While you do nerd stuff, Grunkle Stan and I are going to hang out then.” Mabel chimed in.

Ford smiled at her and Stan. “You two are welcome to join of course, Dipper and I could always use muscle and glitter.” 

The Pines family laughed and then said their goodnights. 

The next morning Dipper found himself being dragged here and there by Mabel to go see everyone from Lazy Susan at the Diner to Pacifica telling them to buzz off. She seemed to be going home and didn’t want them knowing where she lived. 

Everyone in Gravity Falls seemed to be exactly as they left them. The only difference was the weirdness that seemed so natural. Gnomes walked among everyone as if they weren’t being towered over. Eye-bats hid in the shade of the pine trees. Even the pterodactyl flew overhead freely.

“Is it weird that everyone is okay with all of the supernatural around?” Dipper stopped and watched a manotaur walk into a gym. 

“I think it’s great that everyone is getting along so well!” The other twin exclaimed happily. 

“So, are we done walking around and saying hi to everyone yet? I really want to help great uncle Ford with his new project.”

Mabel gasped loudly and ran over to a nearby store. She started rubbing her face all over the window before facing her twin. 

“Fine, but only after we’ve gone into this store.” 

Inside was a bunch of arts and crafts. From paint to fabric to weird fake plants. The store seemed to have everything you would need. Mabel traversed the store with ease. She went from one aisle to the next with a basket quickly filling up. Finally after a good couple of moments she met up with Dipper near the front of the store. 

“Don’t waste all of your allowance.”

“Oh, whatever Dipper. I’m going to need ALL of this. So don’t worry.”

On the way back to the Mystery Shack, Dipper started to feel anxious. He was growing super excited to find out what Ford was working on. He just knew it had to be something incredible!

Ford had a chalkboard set up in the lab down below. A sketched out machine was scrawled out on half of it. Arrows pointed at places on the machine with words beside them explaining what the part was. On the other half of the chalkboard was a mess of equations that leaked onto the other side where the sketch was. 

The twins stared at it with a lot of confusion. 

“Good timing you two. Mabel did you buy the chalk I asked for?” 

Mabel fished out the chalk from her bag and handed it to Ford. “Yep!”

“Wonderful! Now to finish this other equation.” The older gentleman pulled out another chalkboard from behind the other and started working out a partially completed equation. The board was already more than halfway filled. “Could you two go upstairs and help Stanley with the sheets of metal I got?” 

The Pines Twins looked each other over before shouting. “I’ll race you!!”

Stanford let out a soft chuckle as they raced and he finished writing down his equations. 

The portal had a big tarp over it with all the wires and tubes disconnected and placed to the side of it with another tarp covering those as well. The space in the middle of the room was empty. Sheets of metal leaned against the wall, and against the other wall was the chalk boards. A third empty one was now beside the other two. 

“What are you planning on making now?” Dipper looked to Ford who was measuring lines on the third chalkboard. 

“When Bill asked me if I knew how to get rid of the weirdness magnetism of Gravity Falls, I left the part out where I would need to build a device to do that.” 

“So we’re building a device to destroy it?” Dipper asked.

“We’re making a device to measure the weirdness magnetism. It’d be too dangerous to destroy it or at least that is the assumption. With this device we should be able to determine exactly how dangerous that would be, and then from there determine whether we should destroy it.” 

Dipper nodded in understanding. 

Days turned into weeks as Dipper and Ford worked on a machine that could measure the weirdness magnetism of Gravity Falls. Stan helped with the muscle needed and Mabel ended up adding some or maybe a lot of glitter.


	2. Summer Rickation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't even lie I procrastinated way too much. Welcome to the short chapter that is chapter 2! Hopefully, all chapters after this will be longer at the very least. Enjoy!

Jerry Smith walked into his living room and stood there looking at his family. His beautiful wife sitting on the blue recliner scrolling through her phone. Summer sitting on the couch texting one of her friends. Rick and Morty also sitting on the couch but watching interdimensional television. 

“Hey, why don’t we go outside and do something, as a family?” Jerry was responded with a chorus of groans. 

“Are you serious dad? I have way more important things to do.” Summer said without looking up from her phone. 

“Yeah, Dad, R-rick and I found this great new show c-called House Hunters. It’s just getting g-good.” Morty also didn’t look away from the T.V. as he said this. 

Jerry sighed and began to leave the room. 

“Way to command respect, -burp- Jerry. It is summer we could go -burp- camping or something.” Rick took a big swig out of his flask as he belittled Jerry. 

“Oh, Dad that could be fun. The whole family could go. I’ll go call the horse hospital to let them know.” Beth smiled as she walked into the kitchen and dialed the familiar number. 

Morty and Summer both audibly groaned and started for the stairs to pack, and Jerry just stood there with his mouth hung open. Rick also got up from the couch and as he walked past Jerry he looked at him for a second and smirked.

“Y-you’re getting something outta this a-aren’t you,” Morty said to Rick stopping on the stairs for a brief moment. 

“-burp- You’re learning.” Rick busted out his flask and took a quick swig before putting it back. “T-There’s these crystals I can get from this one place and it fits it fits camping criteria.” 

Morty didn’t even bother asking any more questions after that quick tidbit of information. Rick was getting what he wanted as usual. At least it was something kinda normal. 

A couple of days later and they were stuffed in the car with Rick and Beth up front and the rest in the back. Jerry, of course, complained about being put in the back with the kids but Beth shot him down instantly. “Dad is the one with directions that I need for driving us there.”

“So, Mom, how is it that you were able to get days off with such short notice?” Summer asked lifting her eyes from her phone for a second. 

“Shut up Summer; it’s a fanfiction.” Rick took a huge swig from his flask. 

“Dad, don’t tell your granddaughter to shut up.” Beth scolded Rick.

The youngest in the car leaned his elbow upon the car window. “Oh geez, this is going to be a long car ride.” 

Suburban turned to fields which turned into trees, and more trees, and then even more trees. 

Suddenly there was a white flash and then a chorus of groans. 

“Jerry, why did you have the flash on?!”

“Why didn’t you wait until we were outside?!” 

“They’re just trees!” 

Jerry sheepishly put the camera away. “I didn’t think that the flash was on.”

Another hour rolled on by and the Smith family was getting very anxious. They had all been in the same cramped space for the last six hours and that was beginning to suffocate them all. 

Beth kept asking where the next gas station was. 

Summer wouldn’t shut up about needing the restroom. 

Jerry kept complaining that his legs were feeling cramped. 

Morty’s stomach wouldn’t stop making gurgling sounds. 

The noise and the people were all too much and it was finally the last straw.

“That’s it! I’m done!” Rick suddenly shouted, making everyone go silent. He quickly rolled down the window and started climbing outside of it. After messing with something on the portal gun he brought it up and shot a portal big enough for the car to go through. 

Rick climbed back into the car just before they passed a big sign that read: Welcome to Gravity Falls. Rick made a strange look at the portal gun before he returned it to his lab coat. 

“Is this the place?” Beth questioned as she pulled the car into a place called: Gleeful Campgrounds.

“Yep.” The old man quickly got out of the car when it came to a stop and started walking away from it. “Don’t follow me I need to get far away from you people.”

Beth and Jerry walked over to the camp hosts home. 

“Alright, Jerry, don’t be an embarrassment.” Beth pushed the doorbell on the log cabin, which she raised an eyebrow at. 

A larger man with a tropical printed shirt and straw hat opened the door and smiled widely. “Welcome to Gleeful Campgrounds! I am Bud Gleeful! How may I be of service to you lovely couple?” 

“Uh yeah, hi, we made a reservation. It should be under Smith.” Beth explained as Bud brought them into his cabin. The Smith couple shivered upon entering because of the AC which must’ve been at full blast. 

“Ah, yes. I remember now.” He started to continue on and on about campground specifics. 

Back at the car, Morty had already exited it; leaving Summer inside on her phone. He was unsure about whether he should look for Rick or wait for his parents who had disappeared into the cabin. A bad feeling swept over him and he instantly wanted to leave this place. Looking for Rick seemed like the best idea. Maybe he could go home. 

Rick had opened up the portal gun and was now looking inside of it. He couldn’t find anything wrong with it though. Taking out his flask he took a big gulp before stashing it away again. While putting it back together, Morty emerged from the woods. 

“C-can we just hurry up a-and find whatever you’re looking f-for and go back home already?” 

“We just got here, -burp- Morty.” Rick shot him a condescending look. 

“I know b-but I don’t like i-it here. I feel l-like I’m b-being watched.” He stammered out. 

The two of them started back for the car. 

“You’re being too paranoid.” This time he took two big gulps from his flask.

A group of about twelve eyes twinkled in the shadows of the trees.

“Aaaaand that should be about everything! Have a Gleeful camping!” Bud waved at Beth and Jerry as they hurriedly went back to their car. 

“I thought he would never shut up.” The blonde headbutted the steering wheel of the car. 

"Did you see his "log cabin" that was practically wallpaper on the outside of that place." He put up his fingers as quotations when he said log cabin. “Where’s Rick and Morty?” Jerry asked Summer upon opening the car door. 

“I don’t know. I’m not their keeper.” Summer kept tapping away at her phone. Jerry scowled at her response. 

The people in question emerged from the woods and took up their respected seats in the car. 

The vehicle was put into reverse and then angled for the gravel road that was left of the ‘log’ cabin. It was put back into drive and they started down the path. After what felt longer than it actually was; the Smith family finally reached their campsite. 

The campsite held a fire pit, a water pump, and a picnic table. 

Sweat dripped from Jerry Smith as he hammered in the nails to the tent, he and Beth were going to be sharing. He sat up so only his knees were on the ground to wipe some sweat from his brow. As he looked up with a smug look he noticed Summer pull a familiar box with a big blue button out of her bag. Immediately she pressed the button and out a came a blue humanoid. 

“I’m Mr. Meeseeks! Look at me!.” 

“Mr. Meeseeks, set up my tent,” Summer ordered. 

“Ooh~ Can doo~!” The Mr. Meeseeks responded. 

Rick and Morty went up to the box as well and got their tents set up that same way. As the man of the house, Jerry furiously stomped over. 

“What are you guys doing? That’s not camping.” 

“Camping is about survival and survival is about using your resources to your advantage.” Summer low fived Rick after schooling Jerry. 

The trio walked past Jerry and ignored his existence while he let an exasperated sigh. 

Night fell and Morty still couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched by something. No matter how many times he tried to catch whatever it was, he never did. There was no way he would believe Rick about himself just being paranoid. 

“Morty, your marshmallow is on fire.” 

“Shit!” The fifteen-year-old blew his marshmallow out, and carefully started peeling the burnt part off, and then ate it before putting the marshmallow back over the fire. Consequently, he also fell back to his thoughts and those stares burning into his back. 

That night he was the only one who didn’t get much sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think about this possibility all the time but it seems no one ever finishes it. I'll do my best to finish this. It may not be the best writing but I'm sure I'll improve. Thanks for reading!


End file.
